


Heart touching.

by beatlerow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlerow/pseuds/beatlerow
Summary: This is bassed on a johnlock prompt that someone asked me on tumblr.





	

They were coming back to Baker Street. Tired. They’ve just solved a case. Running through the streets of London.  
When they arrived, they hung their coats and sighed of fatigue.

  
“That…was…amazing, wasn’t it?” said john.

  
“Yeah, yeah, definitely a great case to solve.”

  
“Right, I’ve never done anything so…dangerous and enjoyable at the same time.”

  
“Well, you’ve invaded Afghanistan.”

Sherlock smiled. He remembered that from the first time they met.

  
“Oh, yeah, right” John started to laugh and so did Sherlock.

  
They stared at each other, for a while. And no one said nothing.

  
John was the first to say something.

  
“Sherlock?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
He keep in silence for a second.

  
“Why…why do you want to be…to be alone?

  
Sherlock said nothing. He took his violin instead. It made Sherlock help to think and melancholic notes started to sound out his violin.

  
John was standing there. Looking at that black figure playing the instrument. And for the first time, he never saw him. He saw a deep soul. He saw a man, with feelings trying to come out of him. He saw a heart, he listened a heart through his violin. Through that sad notes.  
John firmly went to the side of that man, even keeping a small distance between. And put his hand over his shoulder.  
Sherlock stopped playing the violin and looked at John’s hand on his shoulder.

Then, he looked up to John’s eyes. They were so beautiful. The soft light of the fireplace made them shine.

  
“Sh…Sherlock…whatever happens, whatever you…do…let me take care of you…” he said almost whispering.

  
Sherlock said nothing but listened to John. Looking at his eyes.

  
_Pulse elevated. Pupils dilated._

  
John caressed his face and then put a finger on the side of Sherlock’s heart.

  
“Let me take care of this.”

  
And then their lips where touching. Kissing. Softly. Gently.

  
The needing of touching appeared and John directly put his hand on Sherlock’s hair. He didn’t deny to himself that he always wanted to touch sherlock curls.  
Sherlock moaned by the touch of John. He liked. He really liked it. And needed more.

  
They stopped kissing to have some air. Sherlock had his eyes closed. John was smiling.

  
“John?”

  
“Yes, Sherlock?”

  
“I…I’ve never wanted to be alone.” He finally said.

  
“You don’t have to be. Never more.”

  
“Really?”

  
“For sure.”

  
They smiled to each other. It was the time. THEIR time.

  
And then they were kissing again. But with something different at this time. Desire, love… John kissing Sherlock so deep, his neck and then he felt Sherlock’s hand taking his and putting it on his head. He liked it, and wanted John to do it. To caress his head, it was so relaxing for him.

  
John find out that Sherlock wanted this. And he took Sherlock to the couch. Their couch. The night was calm. The fireplace was on. Their bodies so close resting on the couch. Sherlock over John’s and enjoying how John took care of him. Caressing his hair and kissing him.

  
“I love you, John.”

  
John felt the warmth on his heart by the time Sherlock said it.

  
“And I love you too, Sherlock.”

  
They smiled again.

  
“How long are you gonna stay with me, John.”

  
“Till the end of time, Sherlock.”

  
And at the end, they kissed. With their promise of love. Their promise to be together…till the end of time.


End file.
